The present invention relates to micrographics and more particularly to an improved control system for microimage recorders such as COM (Computer Output on Microfilm) recorders.
The use of microimage records such as microfilm rolls or microfiche cards to retain, distribute and display the enormous amounts of information and data generated by computers and other sources has increased dramatically in recent years. It is far more economical and efficient to distribute microimage records than huge stacks of computer generated and printed documents.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,123,157; 4,332,466; 4,382,675 and 4,501,487 disclose microimage recorders where images are exposed onto film and then transferred onto microfiche cards or roll film. In the '466 patent, a linear array of images is exposed onto a master film 5 from a cathode ray tube (CRT) and subsequently transferred onto a film 19'. A carriage 20 supporting the film 19' is moved relative to the film 5 each time a single image or frame is to be transferred. A system timing and control circuit 12 provides timing and motor control for the movement of the films 5 and 19'. In the '487 patent, a linear array of images is exposed from a document receiving platform onto a film 12. Images are transferred to a microfiche film card carried in a carriage 54 that is moved each time an image is to be transferred and is controlled by a system timing and control circuit 62.
In the '675 patent, a central control means 79 is described for controlling the operation of a microimage recorder including a CRT display that is imaged onto a film within a cassette mounted on a carriage assembly 39. Carriage 39 is moved along rods 40 to a transfer station 43 where the image is transferred onto a film 42a. Film 42a is disposed on a carriage 45 shiftable relative to the first carriage assembly 39 to transfer the image frames. Another example of transferring film images using systems with shiftable carriages is shown in the '157 patent that also describes a central control logic 174.
In all of the systems disclosed in the abovementioned patents, the sequential operations of the microimage recorders are controlled by a central timing and logic circuit. None is directed to a distributed computer control system that enables efficient and reliable operation of and diagnostic capability for the microimage recorders.